


Oops, he's Gay ¯\_ツ_/¯

by Munchingpotatoes123



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I think I failed on the humor part oops, Just pretend this was posted in February, M/M, Oops he's gay, PDA, Short One Shot, The girl in this story isn't Chihiro I swear, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's fic written in June oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchingpotatoes123/pseuds/Munchingpotatoes123
Summary: Valentine's Day. A day for confessions of love. A day where everyone and their grandma had felt as if they needed to proclaim their love to someone they've had their eyes on. However, not all love confessions go smoothly. That's something a girl who had crush on Ishimaru had to learn the hard way.





	Oops, he's Gay ¯\_ツ_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> The grill in this fic isn't Chihiro i swear

Kiyotaka woke up with a grin stretching across his face and a spring in his step. Today was Valentine’s Day, which meant one thing: Getting to spend the whole day with Mondo Oowada. They've been together for a year now, and Kiyotaka loved every moment he got to spend with his boyfriend.

Going up to his locker, Kiyotaka noticed that Mondo was late. That didn’t really surprise him, knowing Mondo he was probably styling his pompadour to be extra ridiculous. What was strange was that Kiyotaka noticed a gaggle of girls laughing at him. Whispering and pointing. Stealing his attention for just a split second. The hall monitor tried his best to shrug it off, yet the sensation of pairs of eyes boring their way into the back of his head was something he could never get accustomed to.

With a heavy sigh, Kiyotaka closed his locker door and stood still, waiting for Mondo to show up. As he was waiting, Kiyotaka heard light footsteps approaching him. Turning his head, the Prefect saw a rather attractive girl with long hair hiding her face walked up to him, hands crossed over her chest. “Is there something you need?” Kiyotaka asked, voice a bit softer than usual. The girl looked as if she was on the verge of tears.

The girl’s face had a light dusting of blush as she nodded slightly, “Y-yes, I need to a-ask you something,” she stuttered, voice barely audible, “Well, what is it?” Kiyotaka asked. The girl gulped and handed him a pink, heart-shaped letter, “W-will you be my V-Valentine?” She finally spat out, hiding her face between her long locks.

Kiyotaka’s heart fell. Oh...she doesn’t know. He thought. “I’m sorry, but I can’t accept this…” Kiyotaka said, replicating the weak-natured aspect of the girl’s voice. The girl looked up in shock, tears threatening to spill from her soft eyes. “It’s not that I think you are unattractive or undesirable, nothing of the sort, it’s just that...well…” Kiyotaka scratched the back of his head, unsure of how to tell her the truth, he had taken his turn to experience light blush spreading on his face.

The girl hung her head, hiding the tears that were rolling gently down her cheeks. Before she could turn around and walk away in defeat, both of them heard a loud voice bellow Kiyotaka’s name. “Yo! Taka! Sorry I was late!” Both Kiyotaka and the girl whipped their heads towards the origin of the deep voice. Kiyotaka smiled and released a sigh of relief, it was Mondo. “It’s alright Mondo, I forgive you. Although you should try being a lot more punctual,” Kiyotaka scolded.

Mondo shrugged before placing his arm around Kiyotaka’s shoulders, “Sorry ‘bout that Taka. It took way too much fucking gel to style my hair, and I ran out,” Mondo apologized, placing a short- yet sweet- kiss on Kiyotaka’s forehead. Kiyotaka was about to scold him once more on both language and blatant PDA before he realized that they, in fact, had a rather special onlooker.

Kiyotaka’s face had reddened considerably before he realized that the girl was still there. Not only was she there, but she saw everything. Before Kiyotaka could explain, the girl bolted through the hallway towards her friend group. Kiyotaka recognized the group as the girls who were bothering him indirectly earlier. The perfectly-laced hall monitor buried his face in his hands in a blatant attempt to hide his embarrassment. Mondo’s barks of laughter cracked through the air, infecting Kiyotaka’s ears and making his already reddened face glow even brighter.

The girl huffed once she had reached her friends, slightly out of breath due to her heart rate skyrocketing during her interaction with Kiyotaka. “So, how’d it go?” One of the girls asked, leaning in to hear her response. Spotting the tear-tracks on her face, one of her other friends chimed in. “Did he reject you? I swear to God if he broke your heart why I  outta-” “No! It’s nothing like that!” The shy girl interrupted, tears dissipating from her face, “Then what happened? Does he already have a girlfriend?”

The meek female laughed, “Quite the opposite, actually. He has a boyfriend!”


End file.
